


Bend Over

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/F, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Magic Fingers, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, well that escalited quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: “Spread.”Her tone left no room for disobedience, making you spread your legs before your mind could even get a hold of the word thrown at it.“Wider."





	Bend Over

_“Bend over.”_

The first sentence that left Natasha’s mouth when first entering your apartment after work reached your ears before you could even turn around to greet her.

Standing at the kitchen table where you had just finished reading a newspaper article your back was turned to your girlfriend. You let the newspaper fall to the ground, the papers falling apart with nothing holding them together anymore. You’d be in the same state later would she not be there to hold you together. But she would do that. She always did. You would just have to fall apart beforehand which you gladly did over and over again.

Before you could even properly place your hands on the surface of the big, dark table her hands were already between your shoulder blades and on your hips, pushing you down firmly and gently at the same time, guiding you down quickly. She was impatient. You knew that. Her tone gave her away every time but it didn’t seem to bother her. There was no place to hide in lust.

Your cheek was pressed against the cold wood, your breathing already shallow. Strength seemed to leave your legs, making you thankful for the support the table gave you. Every time she would manhandle you like that you had to get a hold of something or you were certain your knees would simply give in. Yet she didn’t give you a lot of time to rest against the wood and cool down your head a little bit, her hand was already in your hair, getting a good grip on it. Roughly your face was lifted and turned a little and before you could even comprehend what was being done to you her mouth was already on yours.

Suddenly you were surrounded by warmth, her tongue in your mouth, her hand on your waist, her hips pressed against yours. Soon enough her tongue left yours alone in your mouth and your face was pressed firmly but not roughly against the cold of the table again. You could barely coordinate your hands enough to make then grip the edges of the table. You would need the purchase later, you could already tell.

Her hand had moved from your hair to the back of your neck, softly pressing you down, moving up and down a little as to massage the tension out of it, like she wanted every bit of you to melt under her touch – as if you didn’t already.

The hold on your waist had loosened, her hand pressing against the inner side of your bare thigh under your skirt now.

“Spread.”

Her tone left no room for disobedience, making you spread your legs before your mind could even get a hold of the word thrown at it.

“Wider.”

Her hand was pressing into your panties now, right where they were getting embarrassingly wet already. You were sure she would spank you any moment now, reminding you not to make things hard for her. But she didn’t have time for that. She simply pushed your panties to the side and plunged two fingers deep into you with no warning, no questions asked, just deep pleasure.

You might have screamed, moaned, gasped or all three at once, maybe you merely mewled or whined, you couldn’t remember. It was like your brain just blacked out for a second or two, every bit of air inside your lungs suddenly being punched out, every conscious thought flying out of the window, your hands trying to keep you together by holding onto he table with all your might. Would you have been able to feel anything but her you might have gotten scared you would spring apart at the seams from all of the things you felt all at once. There were two fingers inside you, pressure against your clit, a steady rhythm against your sweet spot now, pressure all over your back, kisses on your neck. There was too much. But then there was only her. Her and nothing but her.

You had no control over your body anymore, not being able to fully realize what you were doing anymore and even if you would have it would’ve been useless. There was no willpower left inside of you, your whole mind was occupied with the pressure between your legs and the feeling in the pit of your stomach. There was her her _her_ and nothing in the world that could have stopped you from surrendering to her in that moment – however long it took.

Every sense of time had left you along with your conscious thoughts. Maybe it went on for hours, minutes, a few seconds. Time didn’t exist. Your apartment didn’t exist. Your whole world seemed to be reduced for the spot between your legs but then again you were engulfed by her warmth and her body that now towered over you, pressing you harder onto the wood, her warmth a sharp contrast to the coolness against your cheek and stomach. It was like she was everywhere but then again she was only between your legs. Your whole world reduced to that little bundle of nerves. It always surprised you what she could do to such a small part of you.

The thrusts against your sweet spot didn’t go unrecognized by your mind, it just couldn’t realize what was happening. All that you knew was that you were feeling good - so _so_ _good_.  

It went on for infinity and longer, just you and god. You didn’t know where that thought or feeling or whatever it was came from but suddenly you realized that there was nothing else, nothing more, just you and her, just you and god. Maybe you said that out loud or maybe you just mewled her name or maybe no sound had left your mouth at all, you couldn’t be sure.

But then there was _more_ , pushing and probing, overwhelming more than before. You tried scrambling away, pressing forward only to be stopped by a warm and unrelenting hand.

“You can take it.”

It was true. She said it and now it was true. There was no doubt. You took it. Again you were crushed by the fact that she was everywhere. In you, around you, on you – there was no space in the world she didn’t reach, no part of you that went untouched. The realization hit you like a train wreck crashing into you from the sky, as did the overwhelming pleasure that exploded in the pit of your stomach. You hadn’t even notice the knot that had formed within you. Your mind was out completely now, blinding white taking over your vision.

Time didn’t return to you immediately. You didn’t know how long it took you to wake up and how much longer it took you to realize what was happening – what just happened.

“There you are.”

She always used that phrase to welcome you back, smoothing a hand over your forehead. It never failed to bring a smile to your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I always find it quite difficult to write good smut so I hope this was alright. Any feedback would be appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
